


die about it

by knightnox



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Hostage Situations, Revenge, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightnox/pseuds/knightnox
Summary: ive never been tortured sorry if this is inaccuratestream clipping. A Vision Of Bodies Being Burned
Relationships: Chris Taub/Rachel Taub





	die about it

**Author's Note:**

> ive never been tortured sorry if this is inaccurate
> 
> stream clipping. A Vision Of Bodies Being Burned

She was in the kitchen, cutting up vegetables for dinner. The knife gilded cleanly through the carrots and the cucumbers, making neat slices with each stroke. Rachel let her mind wander a bit while she did this, it allowed her to relax a tiny fraction. she could hear Chris in their bedroom, putting his things in a suitcase. He cheated, again. the bastard did it  _ again _ . she couldn't help but feel worthless like she was just an afterthought to him even after being together for so long. Rachel couldn't take it anymore, a sudden surge of anger lit her nerves on fire, she cleaved an eggplant straight in half, making a loud  _ crrk _ noise. The veggies went in a small bowl to her right, nestled between a roll of paper towels and a bottle of wine. lettuce was next to be chopped up, she angled her knife and pressed down rapidly, making mince of the leaves. turning to the fridge she pulled out previously breaded chicken breasts and put them in the oven at 450° Fahrenheit. she set the timer and stopped moving, listening for Chris's footfalls. 

Chris was at the door, just standing there, gripping the handle of his luggage with white knuckles. the apartment was dead, neither of them made a sound. Chris turned his head towards the kitchen, searching for Rachel. his eyes glistened with unshed tears, his face pale with terror. his mouth moved but no words came out, they were stuck behind the lump in his throat. Rachel stalked toward him, a calm smile on her lips. He had no right to be the one in tears as if he was the one being cheated on, multiple times. she felt rage bubble up inside, spreading from her toes to the top of her head. her eyes met his, blade still clenched tight in her fist. a tear walked down the side of Chris's face.

"I love you," he said softly, his voice broke with grief.

Rachel pulled her arm back and lunged forward, driving the knife deep into Chris's right eye. It was like cutting into a tough piece of steak, the meat was tough but with the right wrist movements, it was easy to manage. she felt the warm blood gush out, coating the knife and her hand. it stained the carpet and her shirt, wet and foul-smelling.

Chris screamed in agony, stumbling backward until he slammed against the door. He reached up and tried to pull the blade out, exacerbating the wound, making blood seep from the torn eye socket. the wail of her husband was a much-needed sound, she needed to show him how much pain he caused her every time he was out fucking some other woman, the ring on his finger forgotten. 

she delivered a hard kick to Chris's head, with a loud  _ crack.  _ He fell over on his side, unconscious. Rachel stared at the body of her husband, a pool of blood surrounding his head. his chest rose and fell raggedly. 

_ beeeep! _

the timer in the kitchen sounded, alerting her that the chicken was done baking. she hummed to herself as she walked back over to the kitchen, continuing her salad making with a fresh knife. 

  
  


The first thing he was vigilant of as he awoke was the terrible pulsing pain in his face and head. it pounded in time with his heartbeat endlessly. His face was sticky and metallic with blood, but he also felt the familiar texture of medical gauze in the wound, marinating in the worst of the bleeding. Taub groaned hoarsely, trying to open his remaining eye. He was met with the stone-like face of his now definitely ex-wife illuminated with candlelight. he jolted back only to realize he was strapped to a chair with a thick set of rope across his torso and arms. Rachel smirked to herself. she would be having a  _ lot _ of fun.

"Good morning, Chris. Did you sleep well?" she cooed, stroking his face tenderly, softly. Taub trembled and turned his head. This wasn't the Rachel he knew, the kind woman who worked at the local library and held charity events. the woman who he loved for over 22 years, who he came crawling back to time and time again. He knew as the pain in his head throbbed dully, that he would die in this house.

"I took care of your mess, by the way. Can't exactly call the carpet cleaners and ask them to remove blood stains!" Rachel said with a laugh. she ran her fingers down the straining tendons of his neck, stopping at the jugular vein, pressing her blunt nails into the pale skin, ignoring the building sob that came from him. Rachel leaned close to his ear.

"Do you remember that knife you bought me for my birthday last year?" tears continued to pour from Chris’s eyes.

"I think I finally have a reason to use it," she said with a smile. 

the blade was a cold metallic, sleek gray, dark pattern danced throughout. ivory white of bone for the handle, accented by a silver rim. Rachel had a strong passion for metalwork and knives, she loved every step of making and looking at them. her knife collection was worth a hefty amount.

Rachel hummed as she pressed the blade to Chris’s skin, calculating the right way to commence so he wouldn't bleed out afore she genuinely had her regalement. the needlepoint of the blade bit into his skin, red overflowing silver as she traced a line across his chest. his agony faded into the humming of her veins, the static-like caterwaul in her head. lacerations stripped his front, blood spilled over most of him and the floor below, towels soaked in it. metallic funk pierced Rachel's nose and Chris's as well if he was still conscious, which he barely clung to out of desperation. his vision, blurry and plagued with black spots, strained to look at Rachel, love beating out fear and torment in his brain. darkness swallowed him, and he slumped to the side. 

**Author's Note:**

> [obligatory server invite link ](https://discord.gg/7j6c5nujmU)


End file.
